


Little Piece of Forever

by MrsAlderaan



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 13:45:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11254161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsAlderaan/pseuds/MrsAlderaan
Summary: One shot time travel story. Bella is part of a triad with Jasper and Peter, but they didn't make it out of Maria's army. She goes into the past to take them away from their horrible fate.





	Little Piece of Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of the first pieces of fan fiction I ever wrote. First posted elsewhere in 2013. My writing has evolved quite a bit since then, but I just can't bring myself to edit this from its original version. Enjoy and thank you for reading.  
> ~MA

"Bella! Bella!" My overly exuberant pixie of a sister came running and screaming through our mansion of a house up to my bedroom door. She bounced anxiously at the threshold, waiting for my permission to enter. When I gave the okay, she pounced onto the bed from her position at the door in a pirouette that would make any professional ballet dancer jealous.

I joined her on the bed as quickly as my human body would allow with relative safety. Now sitting criss-cross applesauce, I asked, "What is so important about my future this time?" in my 'appeasing Alice' tone. I use this tone far too often. Alice often gets overly excited about mundane parts of the future.

"Oh, Bella, it's so wonderful! And horrible! At the same time!" She squealed painfully loud. "I'm going to miss you, but I won't actually… because none of this will have happened, and…" I stopped her in her tracks by covering up her mouth with my hand; this was probably not a brilliant idea since my hand is very warm, very human, and pumping with the blood that my vampire sister needs to survive. However, in order to save myself a migraine, I had to shut her the fuck up. She can sometimes (mostly to the non-human parts of the family who can actually focus for the extended period of time) prattle on for days. I don't have the patience for that shit on the best of days.

"Start at the beginning, and spare no details." I advised as I took my hand away.

She took a deep breath and began, "We are going to send you back in time to rescue your vampire mates!"

I quirked an eyebrow upward in confusion. "So, they're currently dead?"

"Well, as good as…" She paused as her eyes clouded in what was clearly a dark, disturbing vision. "Anyway, you're going to save them from ever going through that, so it doesn't matter! It will never have happened."

"I legitimately have no idea what you're talking about." I muttered under my breath in anger. "Are you talking about time travel? Is that even real?"

She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Are vampires even real, Isabella?"

"UGH!" I threw my arms up in the air in frustration. "You know that I hate my full name, Alice!" I paused to breathe for a moment and calmed myself the fuck down. "Okay, tell me what's going on. I'm listening."

"Go ahead and consider your mates dead." She paused.

I nodded. "Okay. Got it. Why the hell does this matter? I can be perfectly content like you and Edward…"

"Because they are only dead in this timeline." She let the realization dawn on me.

With a sigh, I told her to continue to elaborate. "There is an upcoming celestial event that will allow a witch to send you back in time. You won't need to live as a vampire in an open, but loving, relationship because you will get to be with your mates this way. Your true mates, Bella!"

"So, you're telling me that I'm going to go back in time, rescue a couple of vampiric strangers, and transport them back to our time?" I asked feeling absolutely stupid.

She shook her head. "There is only one way to come forward in time, Bella."

Well, shit. "So, I'll be a vampire before the Cullen family is the Cullen family, then?"

"Yes." She answers calmly.

"I only have one more question, then." I whisper to her.

"What?" She asks.

I lean in close to her ear and mutter. "How did you see my future if we're creating a new timeline?"

"Uhh… SO, you're not concerned about being a part of a triad?" She hedged.

"I'm going to take this as a hint that there is a vampire me running around out there somewhere." I take note of the date for future reference, and I sigh in resignation. Never bet against Alice. If she wasn't telling, I doubt she ever would. Then, I pointed to my face in agitation. "Alice, I've been practically raised by vampires. Don't you remember? I know all about vampire dynamics. Triads included."

"Yes, yes. I know, but living with us and being a vampire is entirely different. There are all sorts of instincts and nuances that you aren't privy to, and you won't be until you're one of us." She shook her head in exasperation, eyes locked onto my blushing cheeks. Her eyes were dark. "You'll understand soon enough."

I slowly stood up and opened the window to my room. Lovely, since it's winter in Forks, Washington. I wrapped a blanket around myself in order to keep warm. "Alice, you need to feed. We'll finish this conversation later. Go hunt"

"We can't." She announced with a lick to her lips. "This vision was a crystal clear one. It even had a calendar in the background. Your vampire self only informed me of this decision with about 16 hours' notice." She seemed to wrestle with her words for a moment, like she didn't want to tell me something, or she didn't know how to say what she wanted. "You'll be in the past by midnight tonight. We need to get things ready."

"Well, how the hell are we supposed to find a witch on short notice?" I queried in irritation. My vampire self was already pissing me off.

"It's funny that you should ask that because she just showed up in our yard." Alice announced, and I ran to my window in order to discover who the witch might be. Low and behold, smack dab in the middle of our yard stood Angela Webber, a close friend from High School. We both graduated together in May and decided to take a year off school to decide what we wanted to do. Well, she took the time to find herself. I took the time because I intended to be a vampire before the next school year was over.

"Bellllla!" Alice chimed beside me as she attempted to wave her hands in my periphery. "We have to get things ready, remember?"

"What are you talking about, Alice?" I grunted at her. "I can't just leave?"

My sister huffed. "You're going into the past, remember? We can't just send you in jeans and a t-shirt. It could absolutely destroy the timeline! We have to think about the butterfly effect. You could potentially smash a butterfly in the past and destroy the entire human race."

"Right, except, we already know that my vampire self is living in this time, so…" I gestured my hand in circles trying to get her to understand.

"You know what I mean, Bella! You need to go in period clothing." I imagined in my head her inner debate about the clothing she would like to actually send me in, but, given the time constraints, I imagined we would have to make due with something that was prefabricated. "We can only hope that you get picked up by your mates shortly after getting there. If it were to be someone else, well, let's not think about that!"

At 11:59 p.m., I was sent back to 1896. After a blinding flash of light, I opened my eyes to a dark room. I looked around and saw no one, but I could somehow tell that somebody would be coming. In near-darkness, I searched my surroundings in order to discover my location. It seemed to be a barn of some sort, but, when I entered a stall and glanced out a small window, I saw no farmhouse within sight, or even any signs of human inhabitation in shouting range.

I heard the barn door open, and, instantly, I was on my guard. I let my gift surround the stall I was in, but it couldn't hide my heartbeat. My heart was hammering a mile a minute as I heard two sets of footsteps enter and begin to search the structure. Clearly, they knew I was hiding here because they visited my stall last. During the entire search, I heard no voices, but, then again, vampires don't need to speak at human volumes to hear one another, do they?

The door to the stall that I was located in slowly opened, and I attempted to take a deep calming breath. I nearly vomited instead. A blonde vampire with hair down to his chin jolted forward and immediately fell to the floor, clutching his head in agony.

His companion, a man with short, brown hair and a cocky grin, laughed. "I told you that this one was special, major. You should listen to me next time." He glanced at me timidly. "May I join you, my lady?"

It took a moment of concentration to take down my shield for some reason. Then again, I haven't had to allow either of these two through my shields before. I would have to keep that in mind for the future. Soon, both vampires stood before me, hands up and necks bared to show that they meant me no harm. Not being a vampire myself, I felt odd trying to sniff either of their necks. Instead, I gently touched three fingers from my lips to the nape of their necks. Straight up Hunger Games style. They didn't know that, anyway.

When the formality of their "submissiveness" was over, the brown haired, non-writhing in pain vampire spoke. "I told you that she had a power, Major." He grinned. "Maybe, you should listen to me next time." He stepped closer to me and took my hand gently in his hand. He brought it to his lips and kissed it, lingering there a little too long to simply be casual. "Pleasure to meet you, darlin'. It seems that we've been waiting a long time to meet you. I'm Peter. Can't remember my human last name, so I've used Whitlock for my whole immortal life. Seemed fitting since Jasper changed me and we realized that we would be part of a triad. I hope that you can agree."

Stunned, I nodded in agreement. "This is a very dangerous place for you to have turned up, but, luckily, we aren't expected back within Maria's ranks for a few days." The blond spoke while stepping forward and performing the same gesture as Peter. "The name's Jasper, by the way."

Clearly the talker of the group, Peter spoke up once again. "We should get going. Maria always sends someone to check on our scouting missions, and, heaven forbid, she move ahead with the raid without our go ahead." Jasper simply nodded and stepped back, allowing Peter to sweep me off my feet. "You've got to forgive Jasper for his more than occasional silences, little mate. He can sense and manipulate emotions. When things get overly intense, he has to keep himself from projecting his emotions to the room."

I nodded my understanding and moved my hand to gently caress Jasper's cheek. "I know what it's like when you can't control your power quite right. There was a whole month when I first discovered my shield that a person couldn't walk into my school without getting a migraine. Don't even get me started on my poor family and our home. That took even longer."

Jasper's lips quirked up in the first smile I've ever seen on his face. It made me beam back at him. "The fact that you even have access to your power as a human is… amazing." He raved, and turned his head to Peter speaking at vampire speed and hearing for him.

I rolled my eyes. "Boys, I was raised by vampires. I can't see your lips moving or hear the words your saying, but I know that you're talking about me. Please, let me hear what you're saying about me. I promise that it won't hurt my feelings."

Jasper and Peter took off, and I closed my eyes resolutely. I would NOT be vomiting tonight. "Jasper was saying that you're exactly the type of human that Maria is looking for. One with a power, or potential to have a power in vampire life."

"Who is Maria?" I asked, confused.

"Maria is a vampire war lord. She turns humans into vampires in order to build up her army. Then, she uses those new, stronger vampires to fight for control over large cities for feeding grounds. Did you say that you were raised by vampires? What was that like?"

I moved my lips to talk, but I was swiftly interrupted by Peter's smooth baritone. "Also, as much as I love calling you by nicknames, I would like to know your real name, little mate."

I smiled briefly. With my eyes closed, I couldn't see their expressions, but I knew that they would be watching me and my reactions. "I guess that it's story time, then. I was born with the name Isabella Marie Swan. Although, I go by Bella Cullen now. I'm nineteen, and will be twenty on September 13th. That is, if you guys don't turn me before then." I chuckled nervously. I was born in Forks, Washington, and my parents died in a car crash. I was about two years old; I don't remember anything about them. I had no other family capable of taking care of me, so I was going to be put into the foster system when a local family, the Cullen's, adopted me. They're all vampires, and that's why I am not running away screaming right now. I know that triads and whatnot are perfectly normal to this way of life."

Both vampires were very quiet for a moment. Finally, Peter spoke. "Well, it's very nice to meet you, Bella. Since I have not heard of a car or the foster system, I'm going to assume that you're from the future? When did you come from?"

I worried my lip for a moment. Well, this couldn't possibly change the timeline, right? Them knowing about my past (their future) is just part of a relationship, right? Ugh, fuck morals. "I will be born in 1987."

"You're nineteen, huh?" Jasper asked with a little excitement to his voice.

"Uh, yes. I think I mentioned that." I whispered. "Why do you ask?"

I could practically hear the smile. "Because Peter and I are nineteen as well, and I can't imagine you making it to your twentieth birthday as a human."

I grinned so widely that it hurt. "You have no idea how happy that makes me. Do you know how difficult it is to be a human with… needs… in a house full of mated, protective vampires? They all insisted that I should wait until my twenty first birthday to be turned, and, of course, there was no sex to be had in that house. Or, anywhere else in that town, for that matter."

Peter and Jasper took turns asking questions as we ran to wherever our destination was. I answered the questions that I could, and asked some of my own in turn. I'd only known these two for hours, but those few hours felt like a lifetime. Too soon, I fell asleep in Peter's arms.

When I awoke, I was on a bed. It was not overly comfortable, but passable as a bed nonetheless. The mattress was pushed against a wall and stacked upon cedar planks. Light shone from a window across the room, barely covered by a thin, unadorned drape. Jasper and Peter sat on two upside-down barrels. I blinked the sleep from my eyes and grunted. 'Very lady like, Bella' I thought before speaking. "Where are we?" I asked.

"Somewhere in Kansas." Peter replied. "We hope to head farther North, if that's amiable to you?"

I nodded, and, unbidden, my stomach growled. "I'll see if the innkeeper can't rustle up something for you, Bella." Jasper muttered as he bolted out the door.

I frowned and turned to Peter. "Did I do something?" I probed.

"Jasper is just… struggling with two sets of strong emotions right now. I suspect that he's a bit embarrassed to be lusting after you so strongly after less than a day." Peter answered as honestly as he could.

I shook my head. "But, if I were a vampire…"

Peter nodded. "You're not incorrect, but, with you as a human, he feels that he should be more proper."

"I was raised by vampires, though. I understand the instincts concerned with mating." I complained.

"You won't be able to convince him of that until you are a vampire." Peter explained as Jasper walked in with a plate of food and glass of water. It was far from five star chef worthy, but it filled the empty pit that was my stomach. Full, I yawned. "Do either of you mind if I sleep again? I can't believe it, but I'm still exhausted.

"Not at all. Sleep. We'll wake you when we are ready to head out for the night. We plan to be somewhere much more remote by tomorrow."

It was sundown when I awoke, and Jasper elected to carry me on our journey tonight. Our trek was much quieter today than it was the day before, but the silence was companionable. When we finally stopped, I could only assume that we were in Canada. We found a small, abandoned hunting lodge, and decided to make it our own. There was no significant civilization within about fifty miles, and it was quickly decided that, for simplicity, I should be bitten tonight.

I just had one request before I was changed. "Oh, no, Bella! We could hurt you, or even kill you! There is no way that we are doing that while you're human!" Peter shouted when I voiced my request.

I put on my best set of begging eyes and let lust fill my thoughts. "Please, understand that I want to experience this one thing while I am still human. If you hurt me, you can bite me immediately, but I would prefer for you two to bite me while I'm… umm."

"Say it." Jasper goaded sending lust throughout the room.

I swallowed thickly, nearly panting. "I want you to bite me during my first orgasm."

"You've never?" Peter asked, flabbergasted.

"Raised by vampires, remember?" I muttered as I fanned myself. Warmth had spread throughout my body and was quickly taking me over. Soon, I was laying on the small, feather bed with two sets of hands roaming my body. Coos of "beautiful" and "perfect" floated in the air as my clothes were slowly removed, and I was lain bare before them. Not once did I feel nervous or afraid of anything they were doing despite my inexperience.

A pair of lips met mine while a tongue went to work below. I blinked my eyes briefly to find that it was Peter's tongue in my mouth, which meat that, that must be Jasper's tongue in my…

I was drawn out of that train of thought as I felt a finger (possibly a thumb?) rub on a spot just above that miraculous tongue, and my body instantly released a coil that had been tightening for far too long. It could have been the actual act, or it could have been the emotional haze surrounding me. Either way, I saw stars or a moment before I felt a brief moment of pain as someone entered me for the first time.

The sensation wasn't as bad as some of my friends had described, but I did feel very… full. I peeled my eyes open for a moment in order to see that it was Jasper within me and Peter's tongue still exploring my mouth and breasts. I met Jasper's eyes for an intimate moment while my body adjusted to his size. He must have sensed something within me because, finally, he began to move, and something began to build within me once again.

Just as I felt that I was about to get my release once again, Jasper stopped and pulled me into a standing position. He lay down on the bed and adjusted himself at my other entrance. This was far more painful than the first act, and tears welled in my eyes. "I can stop if it hurts that badly, hun. You just say the word."

I shook my head and adjusted my hips slightly. "No, please don't. It just takes a minute to adjust, I guess." When the pain lessened, I gave Jasper the go ahead to move, but he didn't. Instead, Peter had me straddle Jasper and lean back as he slid himself within me for the first time. Soon, both men found a rhythm that brought us all pleasure, and feelings of lust and love radiated throughout the room.

It wasn't long before a bolt of ecstasy ran through me, and both men bit down on either side of my neck, poisoning my system with their venom. The pleasure ended then as the burn began to well through me, but, I knew, through my change, my boys would comfort me however they could. I knew that I was safe and loved.

Exactly ten years after my change, we decided that it was time to join the Cullen coven in Chicago. Carlisle was incredibly surprised to meet three vampires who followed the vegetarian diet like he did. When I told him my story of growing up with him in the future as a father figure, I was surprised that he believed me. "Stranger things have happened." He told me as he had pulled me into a fatherly embrace. I told him that, soon, a mother would beg that Carlisle save her son, Edward, and Carlisle needed turn the dying boy. He asked not to be told anything further, and we travelled on our merry way with the promise of returning once my human counterpart had departed for 1896.

Jasper, Peter and I visited Volterra where I refined my gift. As a human, I was able to secure an area (a room, or, accidentally, the whole school), and, if a person entered without my permission, they would get a terrible headache. Once I had learned how to use my gift, a vampire who entered without my permission would brought to their knees in pain, much like Jane's gift. Now, I could control more precisely who would feel severe pain, minor pain, no pain, and, as a new revelation, who would lose consciousness entirely.

In 1921, we received a message from Carlisle announcing his mating to a woman named Esme. He begged us to come meet his growing family, and, given that my human counterpart wasn't born yet, we happily obliged.

When we joined the other Cullens, we discovered an amazing change to the timeline. Esme had a gift. She's kind of like a human lie detector. It was a bit refreshing, but, also, very annoying. Jasper, Peter, and I discussed the change in the timeline at length and decided that, since Jasper and Peter were 'as good as dead' in my timeline, this must be an entirely different timeline. Cautiously, we decided that things could be changed.

A decade or so passed uneventfully (for the family at least) before I decided to rescue Rosalie Hale from her horrible fate with Royce King in 1933. We helped her find love with Emmett in Tennessee where, the last I checked, they had, had children and grown old together.

Sooner than expected, in 1948, Alice joined the family, and, for now, we are complete. Oh? And, another huge difference from before? Alice and Edward looked at each other only once, and they got married. They are mates in this timeline instead of just lovers.

Today is September 13th, 1987, and, together, we toast the birth of my younger counterpart. With any luck, in this timeline, the Cullen's won't have to adopt me. Anyway, for now, we'll just accept and enjoy our little piece of forever as a family.


End file.
